


money can't buy happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Assault, Beating, Branding, Burning, Drowning, Electrocution, Kidnapping, Matches, Sexual Assault, Suffering, Torture, Trauma, Whipping, random character i made up to be the Bad Guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren goes from luxury to torture and is left to pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be warned that this fic focuses heavily on kidnapping and torture and rape and don't read this if those subjects are triggering for you!!! thanks so much for reading

Eren Jaeger was born into a wealthy family. A very wealthy family. His father was a famous doctor and his mother was the owner of a large company.. Eren was extremely privileged, and very well known in his city and the surrounding towns. He lived in a large mansion and was homeschooled by a skilled tutor, who taught him three different languages. Eren knew English, French, and German like the back of his hand. Eren's father owned three private jets and about six expensive cars.. Eren lived an extremely cushiony, luxurious, privilege-filled life. He was not arrogant about his social status, though. He was best friends with a poor boy named Armin and an orphan named Mikasa, and he loved them more than anything. Eren's tutor had taught him not to be boastful or mean regarding his family's wealth, and he stood by that every day of his life.

Eren had a pretty great life. Everything was looking up for him.. he hadn't really experienced any suffering in his life at all, and any problem he had could be easily fixed with his parents' money and connections.

Eren loved his parents. They were busy very often from their jobs, so he didn't really spend a lot of time with them... but they always had one or two days a week dedicated to family time. Eren had pretty much nothing to complain about during his sixteen years of life..

Until one night, when everything went wrong. Eren was sleeping in his giant, comfortable bed, dreaming peacefully and innocently, not having any idea of what was to come. Someone broke in, somehow making it past the tight security of the mansion. Eren woke up to see the silhouette of a man straddling him, holding a wet cloth against his face. Eren immediately tensed up and began struggling, but there was nothing he could do. He breathed in deeply from the cloth without thinking about it, and wooziness took over him immediately. His panic and fear faded as he passed out, and everything went black.

\---

Eren was woken up by a sharp pain straight in the face. He blinked his eyes open, feeling very dizzy and foggy, unsure of what was going on. His vision was completely dark... some kind of cloth was covering his eyes. He tried to yell out, but duct tape was covering his mouth, and his words were muffled. Eren was laying down on a cold, stone floor, and it felt like he only had his boxers on. He felt so nauseous and odd... It almost felt like he wasn't awake. Suddenly, something slammed into his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. Did someone just.. kick him? Eren was full of confusion and fear. Someone had kidnapped him while he was asleep.. He had no idea where he was.

He tried to move, and realized his wrists and ankles were being held together by tight rope. His wrists were tied behind him, and he couldn't get them free no matter how hard he tried.

"You're awake now, right, Eren?" A man's deep, gritty voice asked, very close to him.

Eren tensed up, his heart pounding fast in his chest, feeling like he couldn't breathe. What was going to happen to him..?

"Don't worry, kid." The man told him. "We're just going to have some fun."

Eren had no warning before the man kicked him in the jaw. The burning pain spread through his face, and Eren couldn't do anything except let out a muffled scream. The man continued to kick Eren with sharp shoes, targeting his stomach, chest, and face over and over and over. At one point, the man kicked Eren straight in the nose, and Eren felt it snap. Blood poured out in a waterfall, and Eren struggled desperately for breath. Eren couldn't think, he couldn't scream, he couldn't beg, he couldn't escape.. he couldn't do anything except lie there and cry, letting out muffled yells and sobs.

Eren felt his ribs crack, and the agony taking over his body was unbearable. Eren felt like his lungs were broken, he felt like his body was falling apart. Eren had never experienced any pain like this, and it hurt, god, it _hurt_. Eren didn't know how he was still conscious. It hurt so fucking badly to breathe from his cracked ribs.. Eren thought he'd never be able to feel anything but the relentless pain coursing through his body. Eren's nausea and dizziness had tripled from the pain and blood loss.

_Am I going to die here? Will he beat me until I'm dead? Will I see my parents again... will I see my friends again? God, is this really happening to me..?_

Eren's panicked, horrified, fear-driven thoughts overwhelmed him.

After a long, long time, the man stopped beating him. Eren's body was shaking like a leaf, and tears soaked his blindfold.

"You still awake?" The man wondered, nudging Eren's face with his shoe. Eren responded with a weak whine, barely audible through the duct tape.

The man chuckled.

"This is just the beginning, kid."

Those words chilled Eren to the core. That was just the beginning..? Hell.. Eren didn't know what else he could take.

He knew the man had probably kidnapped him for ransom. Eren had heard stories and seen movies where that had happened.. he understood what the man wanted. Eren figured the man would call his parents and ask for money soon. God, Eren wanted his parents.. he wanted them to come save him from this pain.

The man pushed Eren onto his back.

"Don't move." He commanded, and walked away.

Eren stayed still, praying the man was going to go call his parents. He heard the footsteps returning, and he swallowed nervously. Eren felt the man's rough hand press hard against his chest, and before he knew it, he felt white hot pain attacking him right below his left collarbone. He felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly in that spot, and he thrashed and screamed, unable to escape the agony. Eren didn't know what the man was doing to him, but something was pressing hard against him, burning his flesh and making him wish he was unconscious or dead.

Finally, the man removed the object, but the burning pain didn't stop. Eren breathed heavily, shaking again, hot tears pricking his eyes.

"That was a brand, if you didn't know, Eren. You'll have that scar forever.. I don't ever want you to forget this." The man growled, sending more terror straight to Eren's heart, making him shiver in raw fear. God, he wanted to go home... Eren had never experienced anything like this, and it felt like his worst nightmare was coming true.

But it was about to get worse.

The man picked Eren up like he was a child and threw him onto.. a mattress? The man untied the rope around Eren's ankles, and flipped him onto his stomach. The burn from the brand hurt like hell against the mattress, and Eren's ribs felt like they were being broken all over again. Eren didn't understand what was happening or why he was on the mattress.. he was waiting for the man to hit him, bracing himself, but it didn't happen. Instead.. Eren felt his boxers being pulled down.

Alarms went off in Eren's head, and sheer panic took over him. He shook his head wildly and struggled, trying to flip himself over onto his back, trying to scramble away from the man...

But the man held onto Eren's hips tightly, keeping him stuck in place. His kidnapper pulled off his boxers and tossed them to the side, and Eren's cheeks burned in embarrassment. Nobody had ever seen Eren naked before.. he hated every bit of this situation, and he wanted nothing more than to cover himself up and run away. Eren heard the man unzipping his pants and pulling them down, and another wave of fear crashed over him. He couldn't think anything except for _no, no, no, god, PLEASE, no, this can't be happening..._

The man pushed Eren's thighs open and held them there with his knees, and quickly pressed a finger against his entrance. A loud whine left Eren's throat and he shook his head again, struggling against the man helplessly, knowing deep down that he wouldn't be able to stop this from happening.

"Your struggling is so cute, Eren.." The man breathed, pushing his finger inside of him. Eren inhaled sharply at the foreign feeling.. it was so strange and uncomfortable, and Eren wanted the man to stop so badly. "God, you're so tight.. I can't wait to be inside you."

Eren let out a sob at those words, feeling dirty and ashamed already. The man pumped his fingers in and out, then added a second, and a painful third... Eren felt like crying in relief once the man pulled his fingers out, but he knew the pain wasn't going to stop. Eren felt the man press the head of his dick against him, and he wanted to die right then and there. Eren had never even touched himself before.. he'd never been kissed, he'd never had any sexual experience whatsoever.. and his virginity was about to be ripped away from him by a stranger.

Then Eren felt the pressure- the slow, burning, uncomfortable pressure forcing itself inside of him. He clenched down on the man's dick involuntarily, causing even more pain.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good... so tight and hot... oh, hell." The man groaned, gripping Eren's hip tightly with one hand, probably leaving bruises.

Without any warning, the man pulled out, and shoved himself back in, fast. Eren screamed in pain, feeling like he was being split open. He couldn't do anything.. he felt so helpless and scared, but there was nothing to do besides cry and accept the pain. The man thrusted in and out of him, his thrusts getting harder, faster, and more painful each time.

_God, please, please stop, please don't, please please please, no no no no no no no, god, it hurts, it HURTS, I'm so scared, I want to go home, please please please god get him off of me help me please..._

Eren's mind was a whirlwind of begging and fear while the man raped him harshly, stealing his dignity, moaning and digging his nails into the teen's hips.

"You're so delicious, Eren, holy shit.. A-ahh... fuck..!" The man moaned loudly. After a long time of this torture, the man finally came inside of Eren. He pulled out of his victim's abused hole with a groan, and Eren could feel the liquid spilling down his inner thighs.

Eren had never wanted to die in his entire life. He had led a happy, perfect life, with no suffering, no real issues, no reason to be even slightly suicidal. But at that moment.. Eren would've given anything to die. He had been through so much in the last few hours, and his entire body was aching horribly, inside and out. Eren felt so terrified and humiliated, _horrified_ at all that had happened to him.

Eren heard the man zipping back up his pants. He tied Eren's ankles together again, and ran his hands through the teen's hair, making him flinch.

"This is going to be fun, kid. Sleep well." The man murmured, and walked away, going up some stairs and leaving Eren alone.

He was so frightened and nervous about his situation.. he couldn't do anything except wait for someone to save him or for the man to kill him. Eren was completely helpless and at the mercy of his captor.. the man could do anything to Eren, and he wouldn't be able to stop it. That was an awful feeling. Eren could feel the man's cum still in his ass, and he felt so sick. His first sexual experience was a forced one with his kidnapper... Thinking about that made Eren feel so violated and filthy. It still hurt him to breathe or to move at all. Pain was attacking him everywhere. Eren rolled onto his back to relieve some of the pain from his brand, but that made his ass ache like hell. Eren thought about his parents, and he began crying in earnest like he had many times since he was kidnapped, unable to stop himself. His body shook with muffled sobs, and tears slipped past his blindfold and down his cheeks. Eren was so afraid. So afraid... he'd never felt any fear like it. He missed his parents so much. He hoped they were looking for him.. god, they must've been so worried. Eren hoped they'd find him soon. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to stay there much longer.

Eren's body and mind were so exhausted from stress, pain, and fear.. Eren ended up crying himself to sleep, praying for someone to save him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readinggg! i have about 7 more chapters of this written out, so please let me know if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter! it's shorter and im sorry for that,.., ive written this day by day so far, and it's all just torture right now, so it might get repetitive and im sorry!

Eren woke up to a harsh slap to the face. He blinked his eyes open, confused, and saw darkness. He suddenly remembered what had happened, and fear soared through him.

"You awake?" The man questioned in his gruff voice, and Eren nodded slightly, afraid to ignore him. Heat rushed to Eren's cheeks when he remembered that he was naked... when he remembered the rape.

"Good." The man said, and pushed Eren onto his stomach again.

Eren heard a strange flicking sound, and waited for some kind of pain. Many seconds passed, and then Eren felt something burning his forearm. He could feel it blistering his skin and he cried out in pain.. it didn't hurt as bad as the brand, but it still hurt pretty badly. The man kept the burning heat against his arm for a minute or two before pulling it away.

"That's a match, by the way, kid." The man informed him, before doing the same thing to another spot on his arm.

The man spent a long time burning Eren all over his arms. Maybe an hour.. probably less, but it felt like awhile. Eren was very sensitive to the pain, and his arms hurt terribly once the man stopped.

"You're going to have so many scars, Eren.. so many beautiful scars." The man breathed once he was done, making Eren feel sick to his stomach. He didn't want any scars... he didn't want to ever think about this pain again once he was free.

Once the man finished burning him, he threw Eren to the ground, hard. Eren landed on his side with a loud thud, shooting pain through his hip. Eren curled up and closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for whatever pain the man would bring upon him. Soon enough, his captor began kicking the shit out of him again. He kicked Eren's injured ribs and nose, fucking them up even further. This beating was much worse than the first one, since the man was kicking him where he was already hurt. Eren's bruises ached, and the man kicked Eren's brand several times.

Eventually, the man slightly missed the brand, and kicked Eren hard in his left collarbone. He began kicking it and his shoulder over and over again, until Eren heard it snap. Sharp, terrible pain immediately exploded in his collarbone, and Eren could feel the parts of the broken bone grinding against each other while he was beaten. The man kicked Eren in the jaw a few times, and Eren ended up swallowing part of a tooth that broke off.

Eren was a bloody, broken mess once his kidnapper finished the beating. He threw Eren back on the mattress, and Eren screamed from the intolerable pain. Eren couldn't think anything logical through the insufferable anguish overwhelming his body, mind, and soul.. all he could think about was how much pain he was in.

The man flipped Eren onto his stomach, untied his ankles, and pulled his own zipper down.

Eren began whining as loud as he could, shaking his head quickly, knowing what was about to happen. He didn't struggle or try to get away, since his body was hurting too much to move.

"You can shake your head all you want, Eren, that's not going to stop me from fucking you." The man told him, his voice low.

Eren stopped trying at those words. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape this. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the man pushing his dick against Eren's ass... he didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted to go home.. he wanted to be with his parents, he wanted to be anywhere but here.

The man forced himself inside of Eren and raped him again. It was just as painful as the day before... the man still said awful things to Eren throughout it and made horrible pleased sounds. Eren's body was wracked with sobs while the man violated him. Eren whimpered when the man came inside of him, cringing at the warm liquid that trickled out of his ass.

Once it was over, the man leaned forward and kissed Eren's neck before he left, telling him to get some rest. Eren shuddered at the kiss. He felt so disgusting from the rape, and he was in so much fucking pain.. Eren was surprised he was able to endure so much pain without passing out. He wished he could pass out.. he wished he could be unconscious through all of this. He didn't want to experience any more pain, any more violation, any more terror.. he fell asleep crying again, still praying for someone to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading, please leave any thoughts or suggestions you have in the comments !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of suffering :')

Eren woke up to another slap in the face, and his only thoughts upon waking were these:

_Pain... pain... it hurts so fucking bad.. no.. I don't want to hurt anymore, please don't let him hurt me, please let me go home today.. god, I'm so hungry.._

"Good morning, Eren.. You ready for more fun today?" The kidnapped asked, and Eren shook his head in desperation, making the man laugh loudly.

"You look like you could use some more burns, kid." The man stated, and Eren exhaled shakily.

For about an hour, the man pressed hot matches into Eren's chest, burning him over and over and over again.

Eren felt like sobbing when the man threw him back onto the floor, not wanting to be beaten anymore... he wouldn't be able to handle any more broken bones.

"I won't beat you today, Eren." Eren's captor told him, and Eren could've cried in relief. "But this will still be a lot of fun."

That terrified the shit out Eren. 'Fun' didn't mean anything good for him... What else could the man do to hurt him?

The man dragged Eren across the floor by his hair, making him yell in pain. He forced Eren onto his stomach, and Eren braced himself in anticipation. The man suddenly tore the duct tape off of Eren's mouth, but before Eren could say anything or make any sound, his face was forced into freezing cold water.

It was some kind of bowl or tub... it only held enough water to cover Eren's face, but that was enough to drown him. Eren tried to pull his face out of the water, but the man had a tight grip on his head, keeping him stuck in the water.

Panic. All Eren could feel was panic.

Was the man really going to kill him..? Was this the end? Eren didn't know, but the uncertainty terrified him. He struggled and thrashed, extremely scared of what was going to happen.

Eren held his breath for as long as he could, but eventually his lungs ached so badly, they demanded him to breathe. Eren involuntarily inhaled the water and began choking. He couldn't breathe... his lungs and his throat were killing him and he couldn't do anything except choke. All he felt was pure panic and terror, horrified at the thought of dying in this awful way. Once he was sure he was about to pass out, the man yanked Eren out of the water by his hair.

Eren immediately started coughing and hacking, gasping in the sweet, sweet air, savoring it as much as he could. Once he could sort of breathe, he tried to speak.

"Ple-" he began, his voice hoarse, and the man immediately shoved his face back into the water.

Eren began struggling again, not wanting to endure the sensation of drowning anymore. It was so horrifying.. Eren didn't want to die like that, he didn't want to suffocate from the lack of oxygen..!

Eren tried to breathe again, and started choking for the second time. The man let him suffer for longer that time, until Eren felt his consciousness giving out, before he harshly wrenched Eren's hair up.

Eren coughed and coughed up the water, feeling like he was dying and his lungs were full of cold liquid. Eren's body was shivering from the freezing water and the lack of oxygen. He gulped down a few short breaths of air before the man forced his face back down.

This went on for a long time, until Eren eventually passed out. He woke up shortly afterwards to the man kicking him in the side over and over.

Eren began coughing immediately, his lungs trying to rid themselves of the liquid, and he threw up stomach bile. Eren was shaking and sobbing from the horrifying experience.. it took him a long time to cough up all the water. Once he was finished, the man immediately put duct tape back on his mouth.

"Wasn't that fun, Eren?" The man purred, caressing Eren's face with a rough hand, making the teen flinch.

The man just laughed at him.

He threw Eren back onto the bed and unzipped his pants again. Eren just closed his eyes, praying for any deity to save him from this hell.

Unfortunately, no gods were listening, and the man pushed his dick inside of Eren again. This time, though, Eren was laying on his back... and the man was kissing his neck. His rapist fucked him slower and gentler than he had the last two times, and he made a trail of kisses from Eren's jaw to his chest. He began sucking and biting on Eren's nipples, running his hands along his sides. Eren shuddered in discomfort, not liking it at all. This made him feel even more violated.. he hated it so much.

The man left bruises on Eren's nipples and moved back up to his neck, nipping and sucking at his throat while he fucked him. As the minutes passed, the man began fucking him rougher, and his bites got more painful. He bit so hard on one spot of Eren's neck that he made him bleed.

After several more painful minutes, the man came. He stayed inside of Eren for many minutes while he kissed up and down his body, exploring every inch of him with his rough hands. The man left no spot untouched or unkissed, and Eren felt ill once he was done.

"Such a good fuck, Eren.. I'll see you tomorrow." The man whispered against Eren's neck, his breath hot.

Eren's captor finally left, and Eren let out a shuddering exhale. He felt so shitty... he was dirty, violated, and still overwhelmed with pain.

It had only been a few days, but Eren felt his hope for being saved disappearing. What if Eren lived out the rest of his days here? What if the man didn't care about any ransom money? What if he just wanted to torture Eren to death? Eren shook off those thoughts. He couldn't think like that.. he had to have faith in his parents. He had to believe that they would be able to find him. He had to believe that the man would ask for ransom and let him go. He had to, or he would feel completely doomed.

Eren fell asleep with doubt in his heart, and fear for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! i'd love to hear your thoughts on this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't very long, sorry,,.,,, but it's just.. torture again :')

Eren woke up, and immediately wished he didn't. He didn't realize how terribly hungry he was until that day, and hunger cramps were clawing at his stomach. He hadn't eaten in days.. Eren wondered if he would starve to death.

"How's my Eren doing today?" The man questioned tauntingly, and Eren wanted to punch him. Or cry. Or both.

His captor threw him to the ground as usual, and Eren felt the man press a small, sticky, metal object to his neck. He placed another on Eren's neck, two on his nipples, two on his stomach, two on his thighs, two on the bottoms of his feet... then he pressed one to the head of Eren's dick, making him shiver and tense up. He put two on Eren's balls as well, and finally stopped.

Eren didn't understand what these metal things were for, until the man pressed a button, and electricity shot through his body. Pain shot through his muscles.. it wasn't unbearable, but it did not feel good at all.

"Is that not enough pain?" The man questioned, and pressed the button again, causing the shocks to rise in intensity.

Eren's muscles began spasming, and he winced at the pain shooting through him.. it hurt especially badly on his dick, and he was terrified for the shocks to get any worse.

"I don't hear you screaming, Eren..." The man said teasingly, and pressed the button twice. The pain increased to the point where it was intolerable, and Eren couldn't help but scream.

His muscles were convulsing and he was thrashing and jerking against the excruciating pain. He felt like his entire body was on fire, and he couldn't do anything to get rid of the pain taking over his muscles.

"What's that, Eren? Not painful enough?" The man said, laughing, and increased the shocks even further.

Eren was screeching at the top of his lungs by this point, his body shaking and convulsing so violently it felt like he was having a seizure.

"That's the highest setting.. I wonder if you could take it for a few hours." The man stated, and Eren sobbed in anguish.

_No, no, no, I can't handle this, please god don't let this happen to me, please kill me instead, please..._

Eren would've given almost anything to escape that pain, but there was nothing for him to do.

Eren wasn't sure if the man stayed or left.. he was too distracted by his own overwhelming agony to pay attention.

Eren didn't know which part of him hurt the worst. His dick felt like it was being torn off, burned, and cut into pieces over and over again.. it felt like he was being castrated. But then again, his feet were hurting like hell, and his neck and nipples were killing him.. every part of him felt like it was dying. Eren felt like he was being burnt alive, but he wasn't allowed to die. It was the worst thing he'd ever been through.

Eren laid there for hours, screaming until his voice went raw and he couldn't make another sound, his body hurting from convulsing so much but unable to stop. A constant stream of excruciating pain overwhelmed him, and he just had to wait until his captor returned.

Eventually, thankfully, the man came back and turned the electric shocks off. Eren immediately collapsed, gasping in ragged breaths of air, his throat burning, and his muscles aching and twitching from the pain.

"How was that, Eren?" The man wondered, taking off the metal, and Eren wanted to die. He shook his head slowly.

"You didn't like that?" The man asked, and Eren could hear the smirk in his voice. Eren shook his head again, and the man just chuckled at him as he finished taking off all of the little metal pieces.

He picked Eren up and tossed him on the mattress like he was lighter than a feather. Eren had lost weight over the last few days.. he was fucking starving.

The man raped Eren again roughly, biting and sucking all over the teen's body, leaving dozens of dark hickeys everywhere. Eren was completely exhausted from all the pain when the man pulled out. He licked a long stripe up Eren's neck and bit harshly on his jawline before saying goodnight... Eren fell asleep almost immediately afterwards, completely worn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readingggg!!! id love to hear any comments u have!


	5. Chapter 5

Eren woke up to his usual slap, and he felt dead. His throat was aching horribly from thirst and he was so hungry and dizzy.. he felt like he could pass out any second, and his body still ached all over.

The man shoved Eren to the ground, and Eren tried to prepare himself for whatever pain he would go through that day.. but nothing could prepare him for the pain he was about to go through.

Eren heard a loud crack in the air, and a terrible, sharp pain landed in several places on his chest.

"This whip is called the cat o' nine tails... it has nine different endings, and they all have little spikes on them for extra pain... I've heard it's one of the most painful whips created." The man informed him, before striking him in the stomach with it.

Eren yelled out in pain with his hoarse, aching voice.. he could feel his blood dripping from the wounds.

Eren's kidnapper whipped him over and over and over until he was covered in blood and trembling in pain. Then he began kicking Eren again, beating him to a pulp, making his whip wounds, bruises, burns, and broken bones so much worse.

Eren faded in and out of consciousness, feeling like he was actually going to die from the amount of pain he was going through.

After a long time, the man stopped hurting him.

"I think it's time, kid.. I think I've made my point." He stated, and Eren was so out of it he didn't understand what the man said.

Eren was left alone for several minutes, but then the man came back. He shoved Eren into a wooden chair, and put his tied wrists behind the chair, keeping him stuck.

Eren didn't know what the man was up to, but he couldn't bring his exhausted, pain-filled mind to give a shit. He just hung his head and focused on breathing despite his cracked ribs and broken nose, still feeling like he wasn't fully conscious.

After a few moments, Eren felt a knife against his throat. He wondered if the man was going to kill him right then.. but the knife stayed still.

"This is a message only for Carla and Grisha Jaeger." The man began, his voice deeper than usual, and Eren's head snapped up, fully awake now that the man had mentioned his parents. "As you can see, I have your precious Eren right here with me." The man stated, holding the knife tighter against his throat, making Eren's head lean backwards involuntarily.

"Do you see all of his scars? All of these horrific injuries?" The man pressed. "I've caused every single one of them. Your son has screamed so loud for me, he's cried so, so many tears for me.. I've hurt him worse than you could ever imagine."

Eren shivered at his dark words, heart pounding at the thought that his parents would see him like this.

"I want you to know that these injuries are only the tip of the iceberg of what I can do to your son. I can hurt him in so many worse, more twisted ways... I can saw his legs off, I can hit his hands with a hammer until all the bones are broken, until I can see the muscles underneath... I can burn him alive, I can castrate him, I can gouge his eyes out, I can absolutely _ruin_ every inch of your son in ways that would make you vomit. I can, and I WILL do these things, unless you obey every single one of my terms."

The man's voice was so cold and scary.. Eren's body began trembling at all of the threats.

"So now, here are my terms. I want you to leave ten million dollars in storage room eight on fifty-sixth street by tomorrow night. There's a key in the plant next to it, and I want you to put all of the money inside, lock the storage room, and put the key back. If you pay one cent less than ten million, your son will stay with me and die a long, horrible death. If the money is there by midnight tomorrow, and if you listen to all of my rules, your son will be back at your house by the next morning. But you must obey this. You will not have the police or anyone else stationed at the storage room to ambush me. You will not have the police ambush me at your house when I return Eren. If you do either of those things or if I am put in jail, I have assassins on strict orders to kill Eren and both of you. Those assassins will not harm any of you and your son will arrive to your house alive, as long as you obey all of these rules. Also, I have several videos of Eren that I will release on the internet if you don't deliver the money. I've included the videos at the end of this... I hope you enjoy them. Remember everything I've said, Jaegers, or you will live to regret it." The man said a lot of information, and it overwhelmed Eren.

"Do you have anything to say to mommy and daddy, Eren?" The man wondered, and he ripped the tape off of the teen's mouth.

Eren groaned at the pain, and didn't know what to say. His parents would see him like this... so destroyed and helpless. Eren felt tears rolling down his cheeks at the thought.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Eren stuttered in a broken whisper, his voice very weak. "I-I love you and I'm s-sorry."

Eren couldn't control the sob that escaped him and he hung his head, so overwhelmed at the thought of his parents seeing him like that, the thought of his parents saving him from this hell, the thought of all that goddamn money they'd have to pay to get him back.

"How sickeningly sweet.. if you ever want to see your little Eren again, you'll remember my words."

And then it was over.

The man covered Eren's mouth back up in duct tape, and left for a few hours.

When he came back, he immediately threw Eren onto the mattress.

"You'll be gone after tomorrow, probably.. it's a shame. I would've liked to keep you as my pet for awhile, but you're worth so much damn money..." The man mumbled. "I wonder what it's like to go from luxury to torture.. you needed this lesson, don't you think, Eren? You needed to suffer a little."

Eren bristled at that. 'A little'? And how the fuck was all that pain a lesson..? He wanted to yell at the man for saying that.

"Since you're gonna be home soon, we should make the most out of tonight and tomorrow, huh?" The man said, and Eren shook his head. He knew that wouldn't help, but he really didn't want to go through any more torment.

The man ignored his disapproval and pulled his pants down, spread Eren's legs, and shoved himself inside. After he raped Eren, the man disappeared for a few minutes and came back. He spread Eren's thighs apart again, confusing the teen... and then he forced something inside of him. The object was cold and hard, and much larger than the man's dick.. it was thicker and longer, and the man shoved the entire thing inside of Eren, stretching him out very painfully. Eren cried out when the man began thrusting the object in and out of him.. it hurt so badly, and he wasn't at all ready for anything so big. The man fucked him harshly with the giant object for awhile. Eren felt like the object was too far inside of him.. it shouldn't have gone that far, and it hurt like hell. Eventually... the man replaced the object with his own dick, and came inside of Eren again. This cycle went on over and over and over until the man couldn't get hard anymore, and he left without a word. Eren's ass was torn and bleeding from all of the abuse, and he felt so disgusting. He fell asleep with tears streaming down his face, praying that his parents would obey the man's wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading !!


End file.
